


Christmas for Two

by Nelioe



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, FiKi December Challenge, M/M, Mentions of Bagginshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelioe/pseuds/Nelioe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kili hears Fili will spend Christmas alone he invites him over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas for Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milliegirl20](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=milliegirl20).



> I needed some prompts for the FiKi December Challenge and [milliegirl20](http://milliegirl20.tumblr.com/) asked for: "Kili knows Fili is spending Christmas alone so he invites him to spend Christmas with him and they have their first kiss?"
> 
> I hope you like it!

 

 

When Kili stepped into the office that day he was surprised to spot Fili at his desk, with Bard missing. Frowning he greeted his colleague and friend, waiting for an explanation for his presence today, which never came. Fili shouldn’t be here. Christmas was tomorrow and a good part of the other employees had already run off to the holidays, Kili and Bard were some of the few that needed to finish their current project before their company closed until New Year. Normally Fili would work with them at the project as well, but he knew the blond had taken the day before Christmas off to fly home to his family.

“What are you doing here?” Kili asked while taking a seat at his desk and glanced at the blond.

Fili looked up from where he was typing on the keyboard.

“It seems Bard’s wife is in labour and he is with her at the hospital. Balin called and asked if I could cover for him, because it would be impossible for you to finish the project all by yourself,” the blond told him with a shrug.

“Oh,” Kili’s eyes widened in surprise at the news. “Baby number three seems to be in a hurry. The due date was in January, wasn’t it?”

“Yep,” Fili replied with one of that sincerely smiles that made Kili’s heart flutter for quite some time now. He was glad to have outgrown the awful blushing sickness, whichever God had decided to be merciful with him, the brunet was thankful for it, otherwise this would’ve easily turned into a really embarrassing moment.

“But this still doesn’t explains why you are here instead of sitting in a plane home,” Kili added, returning to the main point of the conversation.

Fili shrugged again and this time he seemed so small as he did so that the brunet couldn’t help but notice the sudden lump in his throat appearing.

“My flight got cancelled because of the snow and there isn’t another one scheduled before next week, so I thought I could as well cover for Bard,” he tried to sound nonchalant and unfazed by the notion of spending Christmas all by himself, but Kili could hear it. The little off-putting waver in his voice unmasking the lie and causing the brunet’s heart to clench just at the thought of Fili – amazing, kind, caring and encouraging Fili – spending Christmas all alone. That wasn’t fair and Kili couldn’t help but feel bad for being delighted at the prospect of a white Christmas over the last days. It hadn’t snowed in years, but he hadn’t considered for it to hamper common things like flying. Damn it.

“Man, that sucks,” he answered, lacking a better reply. There wasn’t really anything he could say right now. The snow wouldn’t melt magically just because he wanted for Fili to spent Christmas with his family and no words of comfort he had to offer would change anything about the blond’s situation.

“Yeah,” Fili breathed gloomily.

“Why don’t you come over to my flat and we spent Christmas together!” Kili blurted out. It was stupid, really.

What was he thinking? He was supposed to drive to his mum’s house and celebrate Christmas with her, his uncle Frerin, Thorin and his boyfriend Bilbo, as well as with their cute adopted son. But how could he enjoy Christmas with his family, knowing that Fili would be at home all by himself? Unfortunately he couldn’t invite Fili to spend Christmas with Kili and his family either, for he knew the blond. He was far too considerate and wouldn’t want to intrude and even telling him that he wasn’t going to Fili would still decline. His gentleness and selflessness were one of many things he was falling in love with more and more these days, but it made all of this harder than it should be. He could understand in a way, it had to feel weird to celebrate Christmas with people one didn’t know and Kili didn’t want to force him to do anything that made him uncomfortable, but damn… imagining Fili all by himself was just too sad for Kili to allow such a scenario to take actually place.

Fili blinked, obviously not expecting such an invitation.

“Don’t you visit your family?”

“Well, normally I would, but my car is in need for a new battery and the garage had so many costumers before Christmas they couldn’t work me in before the holidays and therefore I won’t get out of the city this year.” It wasn’t a complete lie, his car had broken down some time ago, but it was already fixed, but what Fili didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. Confessing to his mum he wasn’t going to be there for Christmas this year would probably be more difficult.

“Um,” the other seemed to be at a loss for words at the sudden change of circumstances, but eventually he got rid of the momentary shock and shot him a small, grateful smile. “I would like that very much, thank you.”

“Cool!” Kili beamed at him.

The next hours they worked on finishing their project in time and chattered about tomorrow – the first rule Kili brought in was a _no presents rule_ , because there was no way he would manage to buy Fili a gift at such short notice. Excusing himself for a toilette break some time later Kili made good of the opportunity and called his mother.

“Hi, mum,” he greeted her.

“Hello, my dear. Is it already finishing time?”

“No… um… I call because of another reason,” he began, unsure how to address the topic.

“Is everything alright?”

“Not really,” he sighed. “I can’t come home for Christmas.”

After blurting out his precipitous decision it was silent at the other end of the line, setting dread into his stomach and hastening his heartbeat with worry.

“Has something happened?” Was the careful question that followed.

Kili felt so guilty for cancelling, but he wouldn’t feel any less terrible if he allowed Fili to spent Christmas alone.

“No,” he hurriedly reassured her. “It’s… it’s just… Fili's flight got cancelled because of the snow. He can’t fly home and… and…” It was awful to cancel the yearly meet up for Christmas at such a short notice and he found himself unable to finish the sentence.

Luckily, however, he didn’t have to.

“It’s okay. You just make sure he has a wonderful Christmas, alright?”

His knees buckled with relief.

“Thanks, mum.”

This was way more than he’d expected. Of course he’d talked with her about Fili, but he still thought she was going to talk him out of his decision. For the first time he couldn’t help but wonder if she perhaps had picked up on his feelings for the blond right from the start.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

After finishing work that day Kili realised that he might’ve not thought the whole thing as well through as he’d believed at first. Since he'd been actually about to celebrate Christmas with his family there was no food in his flat and he to go and buy groceries at the same evening. Unfortunately he wasn’t the only one who thought this day was just the right one to go to the supermarket, for it was ridiculously crowded. People behaved terrible right before the holidays… so much about Christmassy atmosphere, more like the apocalypse was right around the next corner and people feared to starve over the holidays. With how full their trolleys looked they could probably survive the next month on it.

When he came home after a shopping tour of hell with two bags of groceries and completely stressed out, he didn’t do any more than drinking three bottles of beer and falling asleep on the couch to  _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_.

The next day he awoke far too early, with a painfully stiff nape of neck and cursed his whole existence. His flat was a mess. Kili had actually intended to clean up after shopping, but in the end had been too fed up to do anything more than hanging around on the couch. At least with waking up so early he had more than enough time for a long, hot shower at the end of which at least part of the pain had left him.

Afterwards he cleaned up as best as he could – he wasn’t a very tidy person, so some stuff just remained were it had been placed before – and fretted over what he should wear. It wasn’t like this was a date, but he also couldn’t run around in his baggy sweatshirt. In the end he chose a simple jeans and shirt, just in time to open Fili the door when the bell rang.

Fili looked gorgeous, which wasn’t anything out of the ordinary since Fili always looked gorgeous in Kili’s opinion. It didn’t matter if he was, happy, energetic, overworked, sleepy, drunk or sick – although Kili didn’t like the pitiful gleam in his eyes he had during those times. Fili gifted him a shy smile when Kili invited him inside.

The afternoon was spent with watching Christmas movies. Kili had still some cookies and gingerbread left he’d baked with Tauriel a few days ago and served them with tea. They sat together on the couch and the brunet tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach going crazy at the fact that they were sitting so close together their thighs brushed every now and then when one of them moved. Joking about some cheesy lines and making up a completely new storyline for some of the characters the afternoon went by far too quickly and soon they had to get up to prepare dinner.

But if Kili had feared the mood to drop he shouldn’t have been worried at all. While chopping vegetables they talked about the different traditions their families celebrated and dinner was part of it. The brunet had bought goose this time, he’d always wanted to try it and since Fili was an amazing cook from what colleagues had told him – and the cake the blond always brought into the office when it was his birthday was always delicious - so it was easy to trust their judgment. There was still a little drama in the kitchen when Kili oversalted the sauce, but Fili just nudged him with his hip, urging him to step aside with an amused smile and saved what the brunet believed to be a ruined dish with merely putting uncooked potatoes into the sauce. Apparently the potatoes were able to pull some of the salt out, who would have guessed?

And just as he’d expected it tasted amazing. What might have ended in a disaster if he’d tried it all by himself, turned out to be absolutely delicious, thanks to Fili’s outstanding knack in the kitchen. It was scary, this sense of familiarity he felt in Fili’s presence. It felt easy, as if they knew each other for years. Of course they worked together and from time to time they went out with their colleagues, but they had never been alone like this, just the two of them. Fili was the flame and he the moth, but Kili would gladly risk getting burned if it meant being near him. Only half of a day spent with Fili, his attention not drawn away by work, and his crush seemed to have increased tenfold. He didn’t look forward to saying goodbye again.

The brunet did the washing up all by himself, not that Fili didn’t want to help, but Kili insisted, the blond was his guest after all. When he was done, however, a surprise waited for him in the living room, his eyes widening in shock as he realised Fili had broken their rule as he spotted the present in the other’s hands. From one moment to another Kili felt ice-cold.

Shit… shit! He should’ve tried to find a gift for Fili. Stupid no present rule, who stuck to those rules anyway? Nobody, of course. Only idiots like Kili, appearing now like he didn’t care…

“We said no presents!” Kili blurted out, at the point of freaking out, pretty certain his own inadvertence was going to ruin their otherwise great day, while he couldn’t take his eyes off the carefully wrapped up parcel.

“Yeah, well,” Fili shrugged, “I thought since I got a gift from you it was only fair to give you something in return.”

Kili frowned. A gift from him? He tried to remember, searched his mind for a clue, but came back empty-handed.

“I don’t get it,” he finally admitted, worried in which way Fili might react to such a confession. Obviously he’d given Fili something important if the other was so intent on returning the favour.

Instead of being angery Fili suddenly shook his head, chuckling.

“Sometimes you are far too cute.”

Thinking about blushing sickness yesterday… there it was. His heart pounded so fast inside his chest he feared for it to explode any second, but then Fili decided to take a few steps into his personal space, of all things, catching Kili’s gaze with his, he felt almost dizzy due to their closeness.

“I saw the bill of the garage on the windowsill. You stayed here so I wouldn’t be alone. I don’t really think my present can compare in any way to yours, but please see it as a thank-you for your trouble.”

“It was no trouble,” Kili replied, making no move to take the parcel from Fili’s hands. “I like being with you.”

The smile adorning Fili’s lips at this was breath-taking and when the blond titled his head and began to lean forward, all Kili could do was to close his lids and welcome the soft touch of Fili’s lips. For such a long time he’d wondered how kissing Fili would feel, but now that it was happening he’d barely the time to comprehend it, before it was already over again. He whined at the loss, but the smile on the others features wasn’t wavering as he pushed the parcel against Kili’s chest.

“Come on! Open it,” Fili urged him.

Complying they both took a seat on the couch. Usually the brunet would dug into his presents, tearing the wrapping paper open and free his presents, not this time, though. Right now he wanted to savour Fili’s warmth beside him and the soft sound of his breathing and in the end he was pretty sure he’d never needed this long to open a present. Pulling the last parts of the paper away Kili revealed a box of oil colour.

With utter astonishment he met Fili’s gaze. The blond was smiling sheepishly at him.

“I hope these are the right ones. I know you like to paint and therefore thought it was a good idea,” he explained.

Kili didn’t talk often about it. It was a hobby he wasn’t deeming himself very good at, but enjoyed thoroughly. He couldn’t have mentioned this more than once and still Fili had remembered.

“It’s perfect,” he breathed with wonder, bridging what little distance separated them captured their lips in another kiss.

This time Fili didn’t try to break it, but allowed it to grow from a soft brushing of lips to a heated kiss of tongues meeting. Kili manoeuvred the box to the side, literally crawling into Fili’s lap once an arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him close.

And when some time later they managed to break free of the wave of lust and _need_ and _want_ and Kili asked him to stay overnight, Fili didn’t object.

 

 


End file.
